Charlotte "Jo" Morrison
Charlotte "Jo" Morrison Biography Not much is known of Jo's family background and past as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends and when she use to be in a popular clique prior to going to Ashfalls High and she use to be a performer at a burlesque bar and for every song she messes up she loses a body part. Later in season 6, She becomes more open to Meso-Teens as she finally reveals her full name and she begins to be more open on her past as it ended with her having to turn herself in as her father, John finally returns and she tries to mend her relationship with him. Personality She is more personal when it comes with her own emotions and who messes with them and sometimes Jo's emotions can really get the best of her especially when someone makes fun of her and her mother and she is mostly sharing her feelings or at least expressing her feeling towards her boyfriend, Brody Simpson. She tends to be more of a personal crybaby whenever she breaks down in tears Relationships Brody Simspon (ex-boyfriend) Jo and Brody have been dating for at lest 3 years and they have such a very unquestional relationship their relationship is discribed normal and calm and they never come to class and whenever they do have fights they never last long and Jo never argues with Brody before which to most people makes her believe that she is more of the most calmest and normal person they have ever met and she tends to get jealous whenever she sees him with another girl. When she found out that Brody slept with Yubin she had a nervous breakdown and she expresses herself with their breakup by singing, "I Knew You Were Trouble" and "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" Simon Smitt (boyfriend) See more info in Charmon Songs Solos Season 5: Song sn.jpg|Mean performed in (The New Jenna)|link=Mean Song dnn.jpg|Everything Has Change performed in (Encore)|link=Everything Has Change Song kdk.jpg|I Knew You Were Trouble performed in (Lovers Ridge)|link=I Knew You Were Trouble Song dnjn.jpg|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together performed in (Lovers Ridge)|link=We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Song dmk.jpg|You Belong With Me performed in (Preggers)|link=You Belong With Me Song kdn.jpg|Your Not Sorry performed in (Broken Heart Beats)|link=Your Not Sorry Song kdc.jpg|Long Live performed in (Concert)|link=Long Live Song kmmc.jpg|Both Of Us performed in (Concert)|link=Both Of Us Song snj.jpg|Crazier performed in (Country Song)|link=Crazier Season 6: Song -2s.jpg|Fifteen (Auditions)|link=Fifteen Song 0ed.jpg|Love Story (Good Friends)|link=Love Story (Jo's Version) Song dnvb.jpg|The Last Time (JAMZ!)|link=The Last Time Song mfkvb.jpg|All Too Well (The Final Marriot)|link=All Too Well Duets Season 5: Song jdnj.jpg|Anything Could Happen (Reprise) (Jenna Perkawitz) (The New Jenna)|link=Anything Could Happen (Reprise) Song dnccc.jpg|On Broadway (Katy Perry) (The Dramaturg)|link=On Broadway Song dmvn.jpg|Pumped Up Kicks (Zach Evans) (Ellen!)|link=Pumped Up Kicks Song dkncn.png|Tell Him (Kitty Baxter) (The Dance)|link=Tell Him Season 6: Song 9kd.jpg|Our Song (John Morrison) (The Dance)|link=Our Song Song 30kd.jpg|You Belong With Me (Reprise) (Amber McWha) (The Dance)|link=You Belong With Me (Reprise) Song dmcvm.png|Tell Him (Reprise) (Kitty Baxter) (The Final Marriot)|link=Tell Him (Reprise) Song 0ekd.jpg|Highway Don't Care (John Morrison) (The Final Marriot)|link=Highway Don't Care Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Meso-Teens